Percy Jackson and The beginning
by BelieveInTheImagination
Summary: Percy is betrayed by his own friends and family. He doesn't know what to do until he gets a visit from a man in his dreams. The man tells him about his lost memories and that he will start remembering. Remembering what? Remembering his life before Percy Jackson. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm not going to let you wait sooooo here you go.  
****Oh, and just so you know. I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own Percy Jackson.**

_Percy Jackson and The beginning_

Percy was sitting on a bench in a beautiful park watching children play around. They were so happy and carefree like everything was okay. Maybe it was okay for them, but not for Percy. His heart was broken, shattered, ripped apart. Everything he cared for was gone. There was nothing left. His friends and family were gone. He thought that he would have a happy ending. But for people like him there is no happy ending.

Percy wasn't paying much attention to anything, but for him it didn't matter. Because he would never get the people he loved back, He was alone and nobody could change it.

Or so he thought.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I just can't believe it. After everything I've done for them they repay me like this. Can it get any worse?

I think I jinxed it.

The next second I could just feel pain. Maybe I was dying. Good cause I have nothing to live for anymore. That was my last thought before I blacked out into a dreamless sleep. Ha, like that will ever happen. I'm a demigod. There are always dreams.

I was standing in space. I'm not kidding. I was standing on nothing. I was freaking out because I could breathe.

Suddenly there was a man standing in front of me. He had black hair that was a mess but somehow what girls would call attractive. I would know. My hair looks the same. He was wearing regular black jeans with a normal black T-shirt. His shoes were also black. This guy really likes black. Then there were his eyes. They were black with small galaxies in them and it looked like they were moving. Of course, me being the Kelp-head I am. I said something stupid.

"Dude, I think your eyes are alive"

The man chuckled like he knew I was going to say something like that.

"I can't believe that the first thing you say to a possible threat is _Dude, I think your eyes are alive_." He said with amusement clear in his voice. "Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that you will start to remember. Oh, and when you know everything we shall meet again."

And then I woke up.

**Taa-daa! If you liked it or not feel free to just write to me or something...Bye**

**The next chapter is probably going to be published tomorrow...**

**Sorry if I wrote something wrong... (I'm from Sweden)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

_Percy Jackson and The beginning_

**Percy P.O.V.**

It felt like I was being fried alive. Then I remembered that I have felt this feeling multiply times before. And there was only one person who could do that.

"WHAT THE HECK THALIA!" I screamed.

When I opened my eyes I was in a silver colored tent and I was lying on a bed. When I looked down I could see Thalia laughing on the floor.

"Oh my Gods it never gets old." She said after she calmed herself down.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk." Before she could ask why I was acting like this I was already outside. I was with the Hunters of Artemis.

"Perseus." Someone said behind me. I turned to the one who said my name. It was Artemis, Goddess of the moon and the hunt.

She looked at me curiously. She looked cute when she did that because her eyes would shine even more than they already did. Wait, go back a step. Did I just call the maiden Goddess cute? Get a hold of yourself! Love will only hurt you. Oh, and you don't have chance. She is after all, a maiden.

"Yes milady." I said quickly when I realized she was waiting for me to say something.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." I answered a little unsure.

We started to walk into to a forest. I was curious of what Artemis wanted to say so I started the conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She sighed. "Perseus, when me and my hunters found you, you were screaming and I could see that you were in pain. My question is: What happened?"

Something told me that I shouldn't tell anyone about the dream until I know exactly what's going on.

"I don't know." I said.

Then I got a huge headache and then pictures flashed I front of me. It was a memory. First everything was black. Then there was a light so bright I had to look away. When the light vanished there was a man standing there instead. The same man i saw in my dream. Somehow I knew that this man was me. No wonder I thought I had seen him before. But I don't get it. How could I talk to myself in dream?

In a matter of seconds I was back to reality. Artemis had her hand up and as fast as light she brought it down to his cheek. It hurt as hell.

"Can I just say, ouch?"

"Sorry. I didn't know you came back." She said with a smirk on her lips.

"What do you mean came back?"

"Oh, you just zoned out and wouldn't respond to anything. So my only option was to slap you. But why exactly did you just zone out?"

I didn't know what to say. I am not good with improvisation when it comes to talking. I don't even know why she asks. She is a maiden Goddess for Zeus' sake.

"Oh, that. It was nothing. I just have much on my mind lately."

I knew she didn't fall for it, but it was the best thing I could come up with. But suddenly I heard a loud roar. It could just mean one thing. It was monsters. And considering we are near the hunters' camp, they were attacking them. I ran as fast as I could but Artemis ran faster. We came to the camp and saw something that made our eyes wide. There were about hundred monsters. I saw Hellhounds, Empousas, Hydras and many, many more.

I uncapped Riptide and attacked. I vaporized every monster that came in my way. I took water from the river nearby and made a hurricane but I made the water heat up so it could burn the monsters.

The monsters were soon gone. I took half of them and the hunters took the other half. They were staring at me like I just turned into a guinea pig. I turning into a guinea pig actually happened one time. However, it was not pleasant.

Then memories started to rush into my head. I saw myself create my daughter and two sons'. I saw them all grow up, I saw my daughter create the Universe. Then I saw myself decide to be reborn on earth so I could help the Gods win the two wars.

Then reality came back. Thalia was standing in front of me ready to slap me. And that was exactly what she did.

"I didn't know it was Let-us-all-slap-Percy day." I said while rubbing my now red cheek.

"Artemis, Percy, there is an emergency meeting on Olympus and you two need to be there." Hermes said after he flashed in.

Artemis nodded and grabbed my shoulder. Then we were all engulfed in a golden light. The next thing I knew we were in the throne room. But I didn't know why I needed to be here. I mean, I'm not exactly a God. Yeah, I turned down the opportunity twice. But it seems like I only did it because of betraying friends. I mean who just pretends to be your friend just because you're powerful. It hurts even more then to bathe in the River Styx when they told me they just pretended to be my friends. And it didn't help when Annabeth broke up with me because she also pretended.

I cleared my mind from the painful memories that hunted me every day, every minute and every second.

I bowed to my uncle, the King of the Gods, and was about to do the same to my father but suddenly time stopped. And then a black vortex opened and out stepped a man that Percy knew really well. It was himself. Well another part of him. Percy knew what needed to be done. He reached out his hand and touched his other self. They became one.

Well that was pretty intense, Percy thought.

Then time went back to normal.

**There you go guys.**

**I know it was short but it seemed as if it was the right time to stop there.**

**Tell me what you thought in the review.**

**Now I need to go sooo bye.**

**(If I spelled something wrong then that's because I'm from Sweden)**


	3. AN

**Hi guys...**

**I am soooo sorry for the waiting...**

***hides behind my brother***

**Before you start throwing tomatoes at my shield (AKA my brother) I would just want your attention.**

**ATTENTION EVERYBODY, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!**

**I am giving this story up for ADOPTION**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'm not a chapter-girl...**

**I am more of a one-shot-girl**

**THE PRESS IS KILLING ME**

**It is not that you have been complaining or something. It's just that it isn't fair to any of you to wait for something that you can't get.**

**Soooo I am leaving this story to someone that wants and will write more...**

**Just make a private chat with me and you'll maybe get to adopt my little baby (AKA my story)**

**BYE, LOVE YOU GUYS**

**(I'm going to start writing on one-shots)**

**(This isn't a "goodbye" to chapter stories, it's just a "see ya later, alligator")**


End file.
